Naruto's hardship
by skaterkid101
Summary: You're nothing but a dobe. You're not a ninja, You're a descrace! Naru/Ino Sasu/Saku Rated M for violence, blood, and later lemons
1. Pranks are fun and brawling is too

Naruto's Hardships "talking" thinking "demon" Hey guys. This is my first story so I would appreciate and criticism that would help me get this story going.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You guys can't catch me!" Yelled a spiky haired blonde as he jumped from roof to roof.

"Naruto! Get your ass back here!" Proclaimed an ANBU officer.

_**Flashback….**_

_"There. I believe that should do it." Said Naruto._

_Naruto had just finished making a spring loaded trap that, once set off, would cover the Hokage monument in a white powder._

_"As soon as Gramps sets foot through the door to his office, my trap will come into action!" said a very joyess Naruto. Unfortunately for him, an ANBU officer herd what he had said. He misinterpreted what Naruto said and started to chase him._

_Meanwhile…._

_After a long day talking to the council, the Hokage decided to go and relax in his office. As he stepped into his office, he herd a loud WHOOOUUUFFFF!_

_**End flashback**_

_While Naruto was hiding in an alley, he heard a loud WHOOOUUUFFFF!_

_"heh heh. My prank was full proof" said a smiling blonde._

_"You're coming with me right now Naruto." Said the ANBU_

_"AHHHHH!" Yelled Naruto_

_He didn't have enough time to jump away as the ANBU grabbed him and shunshined to the Hokages office._

_…_

_"Why do you continue to pull pranks when you've been a ninja now for a year?" asked a confused and annoyed Hokage._

_"Because they're fun and if you haven't noticed, they help me practice setting up traps and improve my stealth skills. They can also help me come up with diversion tactics against an enemy." Naruto said with enthusiasm._

_"Ughhhhhh" Sighed a very old Hokage. __He is right in a sense I guess. __When the Hokage looked up again from his thoughts, Naruto was gone._

_…**.**_

_Naruto was just walking along the streets after meeting with the Hokage about his 'stunt' when someone decided to wrap their arms around him in a bear hug._

_"Hey Naruto! How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time!" yelled an excited blonde kunoichi._

_"Hey Ino-chan. I'm good. What about you?" said Naruto._

_"I'm great. What are you heading off to go do today?"_

_"I was thinking about going and finding Sasuke and seeing if he wanted to spar or something."_

_"Oh. I was going to get something to eat. But I think watching you and sasuke fight would be more fun."_

_Naruto's stomach starts grumbling "I think I could stand to eat something first" said Naruto as he rubs the back of his head._

_"You're always thinking about food aren't you?" Teased Ino with a flirtatious voice._

_"Nu uh! I think about training too!" said an embarrassed Naruto._

_"Well lets go get some food then, but you're paying." Said Ino as she hooked her arm through Narutos._

_"Ugh fine" grumbled Naruto._

_…**.**_

_Naruto convinced Ino to go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop to eat. She only agreed because she knew they didn't charge him for what he ate. She also secretly wanted to go on a date with him, so she jumped at the chance._

_As they ate they talked a little, occasionally laughing and joking about they're friends and teammates. When they were done eating, they went in search for sasuke._

_After ten minutes of searching they finally found him; He was already at the training field._

_"Hey Sasuke!" yelled Naruto "Wanna spar with me?"_

_"Sure dobe, but you're going to lose." Said Sasuke._

_"Just watch Sasuke, I'll beat the shit out of you" _

_"heh. Yeah right" said sasuke as he got in a fighting stance._

_"GRR" Growled Naruto as he too got into a fighting stance._

_Ino just sat on a bench and watched as the two boys in front of her were about to battle._

_How do you think this will turn out? Also, if you don't like the pairings, just deal with it._


	2. Training and Spying

**Hey guys! Second chapter is here. Even if I'm not getting reviews yet I'm going to continue to write this story. So if you like Naruto and Sasuke adventure stories then I have a feeling you will like this one.**

Ino just sat on a bench and watched as the two boys in front of her were about to battle.

Naruto and Sasuke just stood there, waiting for the other to move…

"Ugh! Do I have to make you guys start fighting or are you just going to stand there?" yelled an anxious Ino.

"hm" smirked an arrogant Sasuke. He then charged at Naruto, sending a powerful punch to his face. Naruto narrowly avoided the punch by ducking. He grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him into the air and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Naruto's appeared and began hurling shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke, who by now had recovered from being thrown in the air, threw his own shuriken. The weapons collided and fell back to the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground and started forming hand seals. When he was done, he yelled "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A roaring flame came out of Sasukes mouth in a giant ball. None of the Naruto's had time to dodge the attack. The large Fireball hit them head on. When the smoke cleared, there was a large crater and no Naruto.

'_Shit' _was Sasukes last thought before Naruto knocked him out.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I told you I would win Sasuke!" Yelled a happy Naruto.

"Come on Naruto! Be nice to him" Laughed Ino.

"But he always laughs at me if I lose" complained a joyful blonde.

"That doesn't mean you have to laugh at him when he loses." She retorted, "Now come on. Lets go for a walk" And she started walking away.

"Fine" Sulked Naruto. Then he realized she was walking away. "Hey Ino! Wait up!"

…**.**

Ino yet again had her arm through Naruto's. They were walking down the streets of Konoha and wound up on top of the Hokage monument, which was now clean after a couple of hours of Naruto being gone.

Naruto and Ino sat down on a bench on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. They were watching the sunset as Ino was inching closer to Naruto. Of course Naruto being Naruto, he didn't notice, or understand for that matter, that Ino considered this a romantic moment. He mistook that her getting closer was her getting cold, not her wanting just to be closer to him.

"You know Ino, if you're cold, you could just borrow my jacket" said our number one idiot of the leaf.

A slightly hurt Ino replied "No. It's okay Naruto." Then she got up and left a dumbfounded Naruto. _'how could I possibly believe he could figure out that I like him. Sigh. I guess I'll just have to wait for him to realize it._

_The next day_

Naruto decided to go back to the training fields again work on some taijutsu. When he got there he made 50 clones to help him train.

"Alright everyone! We're going to see who is the best me in some taijutsu training" yelled Naruto. Each and every clone was yelling there agreements and hoorahs! After about 10 minutes they all had a partner.

"Okay! This is going to be tournament style one-on-one matches" yelled the real Naruto "Ready?...GO!"

There were war cries all around as the many Narutos clashed.

Ducking under a chakra infused kick, Naruto sent a punch towards the clone. The clone dodged and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto grabbed one of his own and blocked it, sending it into the earth._ 'Hmmm… I have an idea.' _Thought Naruto. Blocking the punch sent towards his face, Naruto shin-kicked the clone sending it flying and poofing into smoke.

As he looked around he noticed the matches getting fewer and far more intense. He turned back around and found another clone ready to fight. In a flash Naruto threw 3 shuriken towards the clone. The clone jumped in the air and threw some back at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged and rolled away. He immediately got up and ran towards the clone with a Kunai in his hand. The clone pulled one out as well. Naruto made a punching motion with the knife in his hand, The clone brought his up to block. Naruto threw a punch to the clones face, the clone caught it and kicked Naruto back. Naruto got up and jumped behind the clone to where the kunai from his first fight got buried in the ground. He picked it up and threw it, the clone dodged easily. Naruto smirked. The clone suddenly got pinned to the ground.

"Trapping style: Chakra Bonds!" yelled Naruto "That's a new jutsu that I came up with. It binds the target using chakra strings. Very affective in battle and diversion tactics." The clone poofed away after Narutos small speech.

Naruto looked around and found that there were no more clones left. He suddenly felt all the training and work rush to his body "Boy am I hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat." Said a tired blonde.

Little did Naruto know, someone had been watching him the entire time he was training. The figure in the tree smirked. "He's learning very well."


End file.
